Bird Turned Cat
by JewelStruck
Summary: After 'The Flying Graysons' fell, young Richard Grayson is taken in by Selina Kyle, A.K.A. Catwoman. The team still forms and one day Batman gives them a mission that will change them forever. Find out who is working with Catwoman and take them down.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. In my dreams- yes. Real life? No way in heck.

Shrieks of horror erupted from the crowd as the two acrobats fell from the snapped trapeze. "Mami! Tati!" shouted the small boy, around 8½ kneeling on the platform, staring at the falling forms. A large 'CRACK' echoed through the circus tent. A woman with green eyes and black hair watched as the boy scrambled down the ladder and raced across the ring to the crumpled figures. She had seen the child's acrobatics and was impressed. She sighed as she glanced once more at the boy. He would have made a good thief, Selina Kyle A. K. A. Catwoman thought before exiting the tent.

2 months later as Catwoman was pulling off a heist, her mind was on that poor boy. Where had he ended up? Where ever it was would have been awful, foster care? He'd be seen as a free meal. Nothing more. Orphanages, just as bad, worse. And if they were all full, Juvie was always open. That kid didn't deserve being in 'Mini Arkham' as they called it. She shivered, snapping back to reality. Quickly she snapped up a ring, a necklace, a bracelet, two earrings, another ring, a brooch, another necklace and a rare Romani sapphire jewel. She looked at the gem. It was the color of that little boy's eyes… "Catwoman, you climbed up the wrong tree." a deep voice growled. "Oh Batsy, frankly, I'm busy so let's make this quick." she sneered. As always, she managed to slink off into the night.

Catwoman arrived at her home in a 'nicer' place in Gotham. Changing into some normal clothes, she took out her laptop. She researched that little boy, 'Richard Grayson'. As she read the article, she paled. "No…." she whispered. He was in Juvie. Her heart broke. She had an idea, picking up the phone she dialed his social worker's number which was listed below. "Hello, Miss Speranza, I'd like to adopt a boy named Richard Grayson." she stated.

Within a week she was driving to juvie to go get him. As she entered the main office, she saw the little 8 year old sitting in a large green chair. He turned, his deep blue eyes making eye contact with her bright green ones. "Well, kid you better thank this nice lady. Without her, there's no way you would have ever gotten out of here." the warden hissed. "How dare you! You don't tell a little kid that!" gasped Miss Speranza. Miss S. had neck length blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and an overly sweet personality. "Is everything in order?" Selina asked. "Yep, you ready Richard?" she asked the little boy, who nodded excitedly. "I'll miss you." he whispered. "Oh! Don't worry, if Miss Kyle allows me, I'll come visit." she beamed, as they left the office, then the building. As they entered Selina's car she asked him "Ready to see your new home?" and he nodded, a slight smile on his lips.

As they pulled up to her house, she gave him a tour. Then showed him his room. "Will I have to go to school? I heard it's a not fun place." he asked quietly. "No, I'll be homeschooling you!" she said, smiling. That night, she woke up with little Richard, or Dick as he told her he'd rather be called, poking her arm. "Why didn't you tell me you were Catwoman?" he asked innocently. She gaped at him, "How on earth did you find out?" she whispered. "Well I couldn't sleep, so I went to the bookshelf to find something to read when I found your costume and weapons in a secret room, after I took the book I liked out." he explained. Before she could say anything he asked, "Can I help? You could train me!" Selina smiled, a partner in crime couldn't hurt….. could it? "We start training in the morning." she stated.

3 months later, Selina was finally letting Richard come with her to meet Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, her good friends. She let him wear his costume for effect. It was a plain black shirt with plain black pants, with knee high boots with pockets on the side (each holding an assortment of weapons), two gloves (equipped with retractable claws), a black domino mask, and a 'tail' that could double as a whip. They arrived at Poison Ivy's warehouse at around 7:00 pm. They snuck in through a window and made their grand entrance. "Harley! Ivy! You should break out more often!" Catwoman laughed emerging from the shadows with 9 year old Richard following closely. "Cat! Great to see ya'! Ooooh! Who's that little cutie!" Harley bellowed. "Oh, meet my son/partner in crime, Swift Claw! Swift Claw, this is Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Two of my best friends." she introduced. "Hi." he said nervously. "Oooh! Can we be his aunts?" asked Harley excitedly. "Sure! A bigger family the better!" Catwoman smiled. "Oh, we'd best be heading home, say 'Goodbye' kitten." said Catwoman as she climbed toward the window. "Bye Aunt Harley, Bye Aunt Ivy!" he called over his shoulder as he and his mentor disappeared. "I love being an aunt! Wait until I tell Mistah J he's an uncle!" squealed Harley.

Around a year later, Catwoman decided it was time for his first robbery! They checked over their gear, suited up, then snuck around the rooftops of Gotham. "What are we stealing?" the now 10 year old asked. "The Cat eyed jewel of Nefertiti." she whispered back. They continued along the roof until they got to a sky light. "I'll give you the honour." stated Catwoman as she helped Swift Claw into the harness. "Remember, grab it, secure it in your belt pouch, tug on the line, I'll pull you up, then we're out of here." she reminded him. All was going fine he was being lowered down at a safe pace. He scooped up the green and black jewel, fastened it in his belt pouch and tugged the rope. She pulled him up then they ran. Luckily Swift Claw was deep in the shadows when a certain Caped Crusader popped up. He didn't see 'Claw'. "Sweetie, go home and wait. Change and hide the jewel, I'll be home soon." she whispered in a voice too low for Bats to hear. 'Claw' didn't need to be told twice. He discreetly slipped away and ran home. "Catwoman, where is the jewel?" he growled. "Safe, and far, far, far away from here!" she purred. "You have a partner, don't you?" he glared. "Maybe, maybe not." she laughed, before taking off down the rooftops, and as always, lost the Big Bad Bat.

As she arrived home, she saw he was eagerly waiting for her. "That was SO much fun! We HAVE to do it again!" he stated, smiling. "Oh don't you worry! We will." she purred. And that was the first of their many, many heists.


	2. Swift Claw Meets Young Justice

**Disclaimer: Hmmm, let me check... Nope, still don't own it. Also what I wrote about foster care and orphanages were poetic licence, they are not really like that (to my knowledge).  
><strong>

_3 Years Later_

"Team report for mission briefing." Batman's voice stated over the intercom. Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, Red Arrow, Miss Martian, Artemis and Zatanna all hurried to the briefing room. A picture of a slender woman in a black unitard, gloves, strange goggles and a tail was on a holo- screen.

"As you all know, this is Catwoman. She is an experienced thief. Since 3 years ago, she has had a partner in crime that not even I have seen. I happen to know that they happen to be planning a heist on the rare 'Cat of Cleopatra' statue. I want you to stop them, and if possible find out who is working with her. Clear?" he questioned.

"Crystal." answered Wally. As they filled the Bio- ship, all of their thoughts were on stopping Catwoman and the mysterious partner. "So, what do you think her 'partner' is like?" Zatanna asked. Everyone looked at each other.

All they knew was that a) they were a master hacker, b) they were sneaky, c) Catwoman protected them. The last one was the shocking factor. Catwoman was 'All for one' and not 'One for all'. "No clue. Probably a sibling or something," Kid Flash guessed shrugging.

When they arrived at the destination, everyone took their places. Red Arrow was on perimeter while everyone else was on the inside.

Miss Martian was in camo mode, hovering above the statue. Kid Flash was in his 'stealth tech' crouching behind a pillar waiting for a signal.

Artemis was in the rafters with Zatanna, waiting for a target. Superboy and Aqualad were behind rafters as well, now they just had to wait. At exactly 11: 11 o'clock, a slim figure appeared from the sky light. '_It is just Catwoman. I do not see her counterpart.' _Aqualad reported.

'_Should we wait? Or just take her out now?' _asked Wally_. 'Move in now.'_ ordered Aqualad. In half a minute, M'gann was un-camoed and Superboy had his foot pressed down on Catwoman's chest. "WHO'S YOUR ACCOMPLICE!?" shouted Superboy, not wasting any words.

"Get AWAY from her!" a small voice exclaimed. A figure dropped from the ceiling, landing on Superboy's shoulders and kicking back, sending Supey flying.

The team gaped at Catwoman's protégé. He looked no more than 13! He wore black pants, a black shirt with attached gloves, two knee high black boots with pockets on the sides, a black utility belt with a whip hanging at the back to look like a tail. He also wore a black domino mask and two cat ears to tie the look together.

"Swift Claw! I told you to stay out of sight!" scolded Catwoman, making the kid flinch. M'gann decided to try to read his mind, only to be greeted with a laugh, more like a cackle. "Not gonna' work Miss M., I think in a different language." he gloated as Miss Martian's face contorted in confusion.

Catwoman and the boy, Swift Claw, took a step forward causing the team to draw themselves into defensive positions. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Silly little heros, must you do everything the hard way?" hissed Catwoman. "You shall be brought to justice. Do you wish to come willingly, or with force?" asked Aqualad, turning his Water Bearers into whips.

"You DO know that 'The Big Bad Bat' still hasn't beaten us, right? I mean there's NO POSSIBLE WAY that you the Kid Idiot, the fish out of water, the Mini-Martian, the Baby Boy Scout, the Drop- out, the Bankrupt bow, and the Maladroit Magician can stop us." scoffed Swift Claw.

"Well let's test your little theory." Zatanna muttered, scowling. She didn't like that he said that she lacked skill and tact. He glanced at Catwoman, who nodded while unclipping her 'tail' from her belt and letting her 'claws' unsheathe. Swift Claw smiled, letting his claws do the same as he reached into a pouch on his belt. He whipped out 2 smoke bombs that flooded the museum with smoke. And with that, Young Justice attacked.

They lunged for the two cat- like figures only to find that they were gone! That whole 'preparing for a fight' thing had been a ruse! The worst part was, so was the 'Cat of Cleopatra' statue (Oooopsy). Man, would they get an earful from the Bat. As they were leaving, it was easy to tell that the team was furious. They were inside the Bio- ship when Wally asked, "So, Miss M. what language was he thinking in?"

Everyone stared at him. Not because of the question, but because he called her Miss M.. That's what the kid, Swift Claw called her. "Don't call her that." growled Superboy, that name was too... oh, who was he kidding, it was too affectionate! "Fine, but what language was it?" Wally asked, flipping upside down on the seat of the Bio- ship. "How an I supposed to know?" asked Megan, looking quizzically at him.

"Never mind." he huffed. M'gann landed the Bio- ship, slightly more roughly than normal, causing the ship to shake and Wally to fall on his head. "Real smooth, Bay watch." mocked Artemis. "Really, Arty Farty? What'd he mean by 'Bankrupt'?" he retorted. "Why you little-" Artemis began, only to be cut off by Batman's voice through the comm. "Team, report to mission room for debriefing. Now."

Uh oh... This would NOT be good...


	3. Moles and Pizza

**Disclaimer: If I said I did would you believe it? I don't own Teen Titans Go, Pizza Hut or Say Yes To The Dress either. And my apologies go out to the lovers of Teen Titans Go.**

The team was sitting in the living room. The briefing was a nightmare. How were they supposed to say that they, seven people, lost one woman and a thirteen year old? Batman had been less than pleased. Have you ever had a teacher keep you after class and had them scold you for what feels like forever? Well, imagine that but with a really ticked off Batman.

After a full hour of scolding and paper work, they finally had some downtime. Kaldur was reading, Megan and Zatanna were baking cookies, Artemis was cleaning her arrows, Wally was fuming about the mission, and Supey was watching static. Again.

"How did we lose?" asked Wally, still infuriated by the loss.

"They seemed prepared for our arrival. They are very well trained as well, for not even Batman has succeeded in capturing them. Remember, we helped immensely. We are the first able to give a detailed description of 'Swift Claw'." Kaldur explained, not looking up from the book.

"But, I mean he's STILL a thirteen year old KID!" exclaimed Wally.

"Oh, like you're a mature fifteen?" scoffed Artemis.

"Care to remember that you're the same age, Arty?" Kid Flash retorted.

"Care to remember that I said 'mature', Baywatch." she spat back.

"Well-" Wally started, only to zip away as M'gann announced the cookies were ready.

"Want to know what I'm wondering?" asked Zatanna.

"What?" questioned Wally, although it sounded more like 'Mauf?'

"Why did she take him as her protégé? I'm a hero because my dad is, Wally, Artemis and M'gann have uncles who are heroes, and Kaldur saved his king. Why is he a villain?" Zatanna asked, not noticing how Artemis choked on her cookie when she mentioned her being Green Arrows niece.

"He was probably a sneaky, good for nothing criminal, and that devil- cat offered to take him under her wing, or should I say claw." Red Arrow growled. Everyone jumped. Oh yeah, he was there too... Oops.

"Well, you never really know. Something could have happened." Artemis stated.

"Are you defending him?" growled Red Arrow, standing up. "That just helps prove you're the mole."

"No it doesn't! I'm just saying that he was just a kid! That SHE probably tricked him or something! He was probably raised around, so he thought it was okay!" Artemis shouted, turning on him.

They stood like that for a full two minutes, glaring at each other.

"That is enough. We have had a stressful day. All of us should get some rest." Aqualad stated, but everyone knew that it was a discreet order.

"Whatever. See you tomorrow." he grumbled. "This isn't over." he muttered as he passed Artemis.

_'Recognized- Speedy; B06' _the computer monotoned.

"MY NAME IS RED ARROW!"

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLIN

Catwoman and Swiftclaw were back at their home as Selina Kyle and Richard Grayson. They had returned their costumes to the book shelf and now were deciding on dinner.

"Do you want pizza or chinese food?" Selina asked, holding two delivery menus.

"Pizza sounds gusting." smiled Dick, who was sitting on the couch, watching a show called 'Teen Titans Go!'.

"Gusting?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yea, I mean if dislike is the opposite of like, than gusting is the opposite of DIS-gusting" he explained.

"...One day I'll understand how you think. Today is NOT that day." she chuckled.

"So that was REALLY 'Young Justice'?" he asked as she called 'Pizza Hut'. Their number was on speed dial.

"Yes, they wer- Oh! Hi, I'd like to order..." she began.

Richard looked back to the TV. These characters were stupid and the plot was thin. He began flipping through channels.

Stupid, Rerun, Seen it, Trash, Junk, Garbage, Static, Static again, and what do you know, MORE STATIC! He sighed, they needed better channels. He stood up and got his laptop from his room.

_'Time to hack the League. Again. For the third time. The idiots probably hadn't even noticed yet.' _he thought.

After three minutes of heavy hacking, Selina came and sat beside him.

"What'cha working on?" she asked, taking the TV remote and flipping through the channels.

"Oh, you know, emailing friends, reading stuff, hacking the League. You know, normal teenager stuff." he replied sarcastically.

"You're hacking the League _again_? They're going to catch you. One day..." she sighed, deciding on the show 'Say Yes To The Dress'.

"But, Today is NOT that day." he mimicked her remark from earlier. She laughed, before turning her attention to the show, as he scrolled through League files.

_'Secret IDs, know them all. Battle plans, memorized. Ah! Here we are! Young Justice!' _he thought clicking the file.

The file contained when the group started, information on their fighting skills, detailed descriptions of their missions and the location of their hideout.

_'Hmm, Happy Harbour; Mt. Justice... interesting..." _he thought.

"Hey Mom?" he asked, looking up from the laptop to see Selina gazing through the screen at a white mermaid style gown caked with pearls.

"Mmmm?" she responded, absent mindedly, tearing her gaze from the TV.

"I might go on a little... excursion tomorrow, is that okay?" he inquired.

"Where?" she responded, confusion evident in her voice. Where would he want to go?

"Happy Harbour." he replied, a smirk on his face.

"Well, I don't see why not." she shrugged.

_**DING DONG**_

"Well, there's our 'gusting' pizza now." Selina smiled, grabbing her wallet.

Richard started to delete all his tracks. No one would ever know that he hacked in. As he powered down his laptop, his mind wandered to tomorrow. It would be a Saturday, so all of Young Justice would most likely be there.

Tomorrow would be fun.


	4. Happy Harbour

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own it. Probably never will. I also don't own 'So You Think You Can Dance'. **

Richard Grayson-Kyle was in his civvies on the ferry to Happy Harbour. He was wearing black pants, a green hoodie, a black jacket and white and black sneakers. He had a yellow backpack that held some money, a few weapons (small ones, just in case), a water bottle, sunblock, and all the other stuff an overprotective mother would insist on you packing. He had his day vaguely mapped out.

1. Find the Young Justice kids, hopefully they were out and about.

2. Try and make 'friends' with them.

3. Accidentally 'find out' that they were heroes.

4. That was actually it. I did say 'vaguely'.

As the ferry slowed to a halt, he threw one of the straps from his backpack over his shoulder and hurried onto the dock. He decided to check out the town first. Apparently, it was a beautiful area lined with small, interesting shops. It would be the first place to look.

He had been walking around for around three hours. He turned the corner only to bump into someone, who was most likely running because the impact sent him tumbling to the ground, and knocking his backpack off. "Hey!" he shouted, half out of shock, half out of anger.

_'Watch where you're going!'_ he thought.

"Oh man! Sorry dude! I didn't see you there!" apologized the red head that was offering him a hand to help him up. Then Dick realized just WHO this boy was. Wally Rudolf West, AKA Kid Flash. Just the person he was looking for.

"It's alright, I wasn't paying attention either. Richard Grayson." Dick grinned, accepting the hand. He got to his feet and bent down, picking up his bag and replacing it over his shoulder.

**Wally's POV**

I was sprinting, well the normal equivalent of sprinting. I couldn't believe how late I was! I was supposed to meet the team at 'Linada's Lattes' twenty minutes ago! I simply refuse to be any later! I'm a freaking SPEEDSTER for crying out loud!

As I whipped around the next corner, I ran strait into some kid and he fell to the ground. Hard. Oops...

"Hey!" he shouted in a semi-familiar voice, as his yellow backpack went flying.

"Oh man! Sorry dude! I didn't see you there!" I yelped, offering him a hand to help him up. He took the help with a grin.

"It's alright, I wasn't paying attention either. Richard Grayson." he stated, picking up the now-grass-stained-backpack.

"Wally West." I responded.

"Where were you off to in such a hurry?" he asked, smiling mockingly at me. I could tell that he really meant, 'Where were you off to in such a hurry that you wouldn't look where you're going and bowl over another human'.

"Oh, I'm really late to meet my friends, speaking of which..." I hinted. The kid, Richard, seemed to understand.

"Oh, okay. My friends were going to come. Canceled at the last minute. Figures." he said sadly, shrugging slightly. I felt bad. Then I got the most brilliant idea ever! The team wouldn't mid if we had a little extra company, would they?

AWESOMELINEBREAKAWESOMELINEBREAKAWESOMELINEBREAKAWESOMELINEBREAKAWESOMELINEBREAKAWESOMELINEBREAKAWESOMELINEBREAKAWESOMELINEBREAK

**Nobody's POV**

Correct Answer: Yes. Yes they would.

They were polite enough to Richard, who informed them that he preferred the name 'Dick'. That got a few snickers which was awarded by a glare that could rival the Batman's. Thank the Lord for there being a Clone, a Martian and an Atlantean who didn't understand what was so funny or 'Claw' would have went, well, 'Claw' on them. Throughout the entire time though, poor Wally was getting dirty looks from Red Arrow and Artemis (At least they FINALLY agreed on something!).

"So, are you remaining in Happy Harbour long?" asked Kaldur.

"No, I've got to catch the 6:00 ferry back. Mom'll have a heart attack if I'm not back by dark." he chuckled. She trusted him to rob highly armed facilities but staying out after dark was WAY to dangerous. What's THAT logic?

"So, where did you all meet?" Dick asked, sipping the decaffeinated coffee he ordered, trying to hide his evil grin.

"Book club""Cooking class""Magic show"'Track and field""Archery competition""Gym""Hunting store" they all replied at the same time. Jaws dropping as they heard the different explanations.

It took all Dick had not to burst out laughing. He raised an eyebrow quizzically instead.

"Well, well uhhhh... What we meant was... Kaldur was at a book club, and when he was wakling home... he saw a magic show... where he met Zatanna. They, uh, walked home together and stumbled onto my track meet. We all decided to go take a cooking class, where we, uhhhh, met Megan... who insisted on meeting her boyfriend Connor at the gym... He wanted to go to a hunting store, which is where we met Roy. A few days later, we uhhhh, went to go see him in an archery contest where we met Arty! And that is how we met!" Wally stammered.

Dick gave them a look. They started to panic until he said, "Quite the story..."

All of a sudden, their comms went off, telling the team to report to mission briefing. The team paled. Their guest had heard it.

Dick's jaw was hanging open, his deep blue eyes were wide.

"Well, THAT explains the fake meeting story. For a second I was worried that you were drug dealers." he joked.

They couldn't believe it. Some kid that they knew NOTHING about now knew their secret IDs and was JOKING about it?

The team immediately got into unsuspicious yet threatening positions.

"You can't tell a single soul!" whispered Artemis threateningly.

"Well, I can't talk to the dead, and why would I tell a soul?" he grinned, not threatened at all.

Artemis face palmed. "Do I REALLY need to be literal with you? Let's put it this way, Tell Our Identities And We Will Hunt You Down." she glared. Her glare was no where near as threatening as his had been earlier, but it seemed to get the point across.

"Look, I wouldn't tell. Why would I?" he scoffed.

"How can we know that we can trust you?" asked Kaldur.

"You can't." he stated blankly.

For exactly six minutes and 47 seconds no one said a word, then as if nothing had happened, Richard grabbed his backpack and stood up.

"It's five thirty. I'd better get to the ferry. You guys better see about that mission. Sounded serious, don't you think? It was asterous to meet you all, by the way." he chuckled, before turning away and disappearing into the crowd.

"I don't trust that kid." growled Roy.

"You don't trust anyone." Artemis scoffed, the glare still lingering in her eyes.

"Like you can talk, Arty Farty!" laughed Wally as he stood up and headed towards Mt. Justice.

"Why you little-" Artemis started only to be cut off.

"Oh, be quiet! We have to get to that mission briefing! You to can 'lover's spat' your way into oblivion later!" huffed an annoyed Zatanna.

"What's a 'lover's spat'?" Connor whispered to M'gann.

"I don't know... and what does 'asterous' mean?" she replied, thoroughly confused.

AWESOMELINEBREAKAWESOMELINEBREAKAWESOMELINEBREAKAWESOMELINEBREAKAWESOMELINEBREAKAWESOMELINEBREAKAWESOMELINEBREAKAWESOMELINEBREAK

When Dick got home, it was 7:30 pm on the nose. Selina was cleaning some weapons while watching 'So You Think You Can Dance'.

"Hi Kitten. How did it go?" she asked, smiling.

"Perfectly according to plan."


	5. Uncle J

**Disclaimer: Yeah and I'm the Pope, too. (scoffs) Yeah, right...**

"You're telling me your secret identities were discovered by a _child_?" growled Batman, not believing his ears.

"Yes, our communication links were on louder than we believed, and he was sitting with us. He heard your message about the briefing." stated Aqualad.

"His name?" asked Bats, although it sounded like a statement.

"He said that his name's Richard Grayson." Artemis answered.

"I expect a written report by Monday. Go." he replied, masking his shock. As the team filed out, someone _*Cough Cough* Wally *Cough Cough* _groaned about another report and a pointed "Shut it, Baywatch!" from Artemis was heard.

Batman was shocked. Richard Grayson. The little boy that he was going to take in, only to find out that he had been adopted a day earlier. Now this helpless kid was in grave danger. If anyone found out that he knew Young Justice's identities, every villain would be torturing him for answers.

Little did he know that Richard Grayson was Swift Claw, and nephew to most of those villains that would 'torture him for answers'.

YOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNG

"HA HA HA HA HA! You found out Baby Justice's secret IDs? What are they?!" asked Joker as he and Swift Claw waited in a warehouse.

"It's a secret." 'Claw' responded teasingly. Joker was like his uncle, but he knew if he told him, they would get hurt and maybe even killed. Swift Claw was FINE with thievery, but murder? No way.

Joker and Swift Claw were waiting for Harley and Catwoman to get back from their 'Girls Night Out'. Joker had been all too eager to babysit Swift Claw, who shouted that it wasn't babysitting, and that it was 'Supervising a Youth'.

"A secret? You can't even tell your Ol' Uncle J?" Joker asked, toying with a particularly interesting knife. The knife had a black handle and a bright silver blade. It was lithe and looked great for throwing, and was long so that it would be easy to pull back out of things.

"Nope, universal secret laws state 'no'. Nice knife." Swift Claw chuckled, changing the subject.

"Isn't it though? Ah, that reminds me! For you!" he grinned a happy grin not his, you know, sadistic grin. He handed him a small box no bigger than a computer mouse. (Yeah, I know lousy metaphor. The description fit, okay? Okay.)

Swift Claw smiled, opening the box. Inside was a Swiss Army knife. It was black with a silver 'S.C.' in swirly letters.

"A swiss army knife?" he asked, not bothering to hide his confusion. I mean, come ON! He had like nine...

"Yep, this one has different functions though..." Joker responded, his sadistic grin returning.

"This distributes a bunch of throwing knives! Ooh! This is a whistle that calls my hyenas! This is a pair of scissors! A wrench! Pliers! Wi-Fi! This is an export for Fear Gas!" Joker rambled.

"And this?"

"The cure for Fear Gas! You know, for if you accidentally spray yourself, that happened to me once. Or twice..." Joker explained. In about an hour, he had explained every attachment but two.

"What's this?" Swift Claw asked in excitement.

"A toothpick."

"..."

"..."

"Really? Just... really?"

"They can't ALL be exciting." scoffed Joker. "And anyways, THIS one is the best!" he crowed, pointing to the last function. An extremely small button.

"What's it do?" he asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate!" he screamed before delicately pressing the button. The swiss army knife shuddered and shrunk to the size of his thumb, turned red, the letters changed from S.C. to R.G. and the different functions shrunk to the basics. You know, scissors, basic knife, tweezers, nail file and the toothpick was still there.

"TA DA! It's so you can use it in public too! It'll come in handy when you're with the Super Brats."

"This is AWESOME! How were you able to make this thing? No offence, but you're not exactly the best scientist that I know." he asked, smile still plastered on his face.

"I... uh... 'enlisted' the help of a certain scientist... Oh, don't worry though, you don't know them." Joker assured.

Little did they know that at that moment, Young Justice was being sent to inspect the very warehouse that Joker and Swift Claw were waiting in.

YOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNG

"This is stupid! It's probably just a false alarm anyways." complained Kid Flash as he spun himself around in his seat of the Bio-ship.

"Hey, a simple fire lead you to Superboy, a tip-off about a weird building could lead us to something, too!" Miss M. exclaimed with a large smile.

As they landed the camouflaged Bio-ship, Aqualad gave an order to remain covert unless he ordered otherwise. As they made their way slowly around the building, they froze at a sound that echoed from inside. It was Joker. They could tell that laugh anywhere, but with it was another laugh. A semi-familiar laugh.

"We should contact the league." suggested Artemis.

"That's stupid, Arty! We don't even know what he's doing! I say we find out what he's up to and THEN contact the league." retorted KF.

"I'm with him." Superboy stated.

"Very well, but we stick together. No one goes off on their own. And after we get even a hint of what they're doing, we contact the league. Understood?" questioned Aqualad.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Hm."

"Understood, Aqualad."

The crept over to a window and looked in. They couldn't believe what they saw! It was Catwoman's partner! With Joker!

Could it get any worse?

Yes. Yes, apparently it could.

Guess who just came in.

Yeah. Catwoman and Harley Quinn.

Great. Just great.

At least the villains didn't notice them... they were talking... DARN SOUND PROOF WINDOWS!

"Do we call the League now?" whispered Miss Martian.

Aqualad was about to respond when Swift Claw turned.

He grinned and said something to the older villains, and three more pairs of eyes locked on them.

"This is going to be so much paperwork." groaned Kid Flash.


	6. Merry Christmas

**Disclaimer: WAIT! Let me ask! ... Nope. Still no.**

Both Swift Claw and Joker looked up as Harley Quinn and Catwoman re-entered the building.

"Took you long enough..." muttered Swift Claw.

"Oh, EXCUSE ME for picking up some last minute CHRISTMAS PRESENTS... I guess you don't want them..." Selina teased.

"So you went shopping as Catwoman? I somehow doubt THAT..." Swift Claw replied sarcastically.

Selina laughed and started talking to Harley and Joker about meeting up again sometime soon.

"Well, not TOO soon... Mistah Js working out a bran new plan! It's foolproof!" grinned Harley.

"Should we flee the country?" asked Catwoman.

"Nah... we'll give you a warning later." Joker cackled.

Swift Claw was listening to the three adults, amused. He felt odd all of a sudden, like someone was watching him. He turned around, and out of the window he saw six familiar faces peering through at them.

"Well, well, well... Looks like we've got company..." he pointed out.

The three villains turned.

"Damn it..." Joker spat, his grin disappearing.

"Mistah J!" scolded Harley.

"What?" he snapped, confused.

"Joker, there is a thirteen year old here! Language!" Catwoman agreed.

"I'm thirteen, not three. I've heard this stuff before." Swift Claw huffed, "and shouldn't we take care of _them_?" he questioned, pointing back to the window.

"We can't go back to Arkham just yet! We still have things to do!" yelped Harley.

"They're just BABY Justice." sneered Selina.

"We don't want to take ANY chances." growled Joker.

"Get out of here then. We've handled them before, we can take them again." 'Claw' boasted.

"Alright with you?" Harley asked Selina, to which she nodded.

"Okey Dokey then, how do we approach this?" Joker asked, a smile cruelly slitting his face in two.

**YOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTIC**

Young Justice continued watching, the villains didn't attack immediately as they thought they would. Instead, they continued talking.

Young Justice took this as a time to create a plan.

Aqualad and Superboy against Joker, hoping that their combined strength could overwhelm him.

Artemis and Zatanna against Harley Quinn, a good blend of physical and mystical force.

Miss Martian and Kid Flash against Catwoman and Swift Claw, because Miss Martian can sense even those who flip through smoke and shadows and Kid Flash because hopefully he'd be quick enough to react.

As Zatanna glanced back to the window, she saw all four of the criminals nod and exit through that window.

Young Justice immediately got into offensive positions.

To their surprise, only Catwoman and Swift Claw came to fight them.

"Oh great, we're just going to get another ruse!" spat Artemis.

"You wish, and how did you guys all get here? Someone leave your cage open?" Swift Claw laughed.

"Why you-you-you little... I have half a mind to-" Artemis started.

"I know you have half a mind. Please tell me you don't plan on home schooling your children." he said, feigning worry.

"Hey! Quit insulting her!" snapped Kid Flash, raising his fists.

"I agree. We've been babbling too much. Skip to the inevitable fight?" asked Catwoman, not waiting for an answer as she let her claws slide out and reached for her whip.

The fight was interesting to say the least. Superboy got taken down first, due to some Kryptonite that Swift Claw had, it was a gift from Uncle Lex.

Next was Miss M. as SC insisted on calling her. She tried to take him down mentally, instead of simply blocking her this time he lead he into the part of his mind that held his pain. All of it. She collapsed, then passed out after sobbing for a good amount of time.

Catwoman caught Artemis' bow with her whip, yanking it out of the blonde's grip, and efficiently taking her out with a well aimed kick.

As the Kid Idiot ran to her unconscious form, Catwoman nabbed his foot with the whip, sending him tumbling to the ground, his head made an awful '_CRACK_' as it hit the ground.

Aqualad and the Cat- Brat were in close combat. Swift Claw DID live up to his name... Aqualad couldn't land a blow and the kid sure did have claws.

He had managed to land a particularly nasty blow on Aqualad's upper right arm, it had severed his 'tattoo' which also severed his ability to conduct water or electricity through that arm.

They continued their fight until Swift Claw nimbly flipped onto the older teen's shoulders and pressed an odd smelling wet cloth to Aqualad's nose and mouth. After a full minute of struggling, Aqua lad tumbled to the ground.

As Catwoman charged at Zatanna, the teen shouted out "Etativel!" and promptly zipped upwards just out of Catwoman's reach.

She raised her hand towards an unsuspecting Swift Claw, who was leaning over Aqualad, and she prepared her next spell.

"_Llaf suoicsnocnu, ylno I nac esrever siht!_" she shouted in a controlled voice. Almost instantly after she cast the spell, Swift Claw slumped backwards, laying motionless with his back on the pavement.

"Kitten!" screeched Catwoman in a panic. The mother in her wanted to run over and protect him, but the criminal in her knew that she had to get magicy girl to reverse it.

With new found strength, Catwoman leapt up, snatched Zatanna's ankle, yanked her down and placed her ice cold claws to the teen's throat.

"What did you do to him?" she hissed, fury leaking out of her voice.

"He-he's o-only un-unconscious!" Zatanna gasped, feeling the sharp metal points digging into her throat.

"Reverse it." Catwoman growled. It was an order. Not a request.

"_N-nekawa, I esrever eht l-lleps!_" she whimpered as the claws dug deeper.

Slowly Swift Claw sat up and shook his head.

Catwoman let out a sigh of relief before striking the Magician in the side of the head.

"Well, we won..." stated Swift Claw, after surveying the team.

"We should get out of here. The League will be here soon."

"Just wait. I have an idea..."

**YOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTIC**

When Young Justice woke up, they were shocked. Their wounds were cleaned and dressed and their weapons were neatly laid out.

They were still laying on the ground outside the warehouse, though.

They were completely confused until they found a typed up note:

_Dear JLA Jr.,_

_Couldn't just leave you bleeding out. Believe it or not,_

_I'm against killing, too. Don't expect this every time, idiots._

_Consider it a Christmas present._

_ Merry Christmas,_

_ From, _

_ Swift Claw_

After they read the note, the team decided that the note needed to be shown to the League.

As they were about to board the Bio-Ship, something red glinted in the sun and caught Kid Flash's attention.

He picked it up. It was a red Swiss Army knife with the initials R G on it. Odd...

Wally slipped it into his pocket and boarded the Bio-Ship. Completely oblivious to what he picked up.

**YOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTICEISAWESOMEYOUNGJUSTIC**

As Catwoman and Swift Claw transformed back into Selina and Dick, Dick could tell he forgot something.

He reached into his pocket and gasped.

His super-knife was _gone_! He must have dropped it during the fight!

When he told this to Selina, she smiled, "We'll go back and look for it tomorrow."

"Why not now?"

"Because we're decorating the Christmas tree!" she announced, pulling out a big box of lights, tinsel and other decorations.

The rest of the night was filled with Christmas carols, old movies and hanging decorations on the tree.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I just wanted to apologies for the infrequent updates. I also wanted to thank everyone who reviews! It really just makes my day!**

**If you don't mind, I'd also like to pitch a new story idea...**

**All of the Robins, Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian are all the same age and none of them ever got taken in by Batman. They eventually all runaway from where ever they are and end up as a little group. Combining their skills will they be able to stay on the streets?**

**Would you like a fanfic about it? It'll get better, I swear! Let me know if it's a good idea in the reviews!**

**Thanks and Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Kwanzaa or whatever else you're celebrating!**


End file.
